De aquí en adelante
by AliNavgo
Summary: Atando cabos después de la batalla final en Hogwarts: Qué sucedió con los Weasleys y Harry? Cómo afrontaron sus pérdidas? Cómo reanudaron sus vidas?
1. Chapter 1: LA DESESPERACIÓN DE RON

Capítulo 1: LA DESESPERACIÓN DE RON

-¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas como poseso en la habitación?- preguntó el moreno sin despegar los ojos de la revista que estaba leyendo, tendido en la cama plegable en la que solía dormir en la recámara de su mejor amigo.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó indignado el aludido mientras se detenía en seco mirando al moreno cuyos ojos verdes se escondían tras las gruesas gafas- ¿Poseso? ¿Yo?

Harry se limitó a suspirar y armarse de valor y paciencia, pensando, convenciéndose a sí mismo que estaba feliz… bueno, tenia razones para estarlo, después de todo seguía vivo, eso era de agradecerse, ¿no?

Se estaba quedando en casa de los Weasleys, de nuevo y a pesar de ser mayor de edad, porque el señor Weasley casi se lo había rogado, después de todo lo que había pasado, él y su mujer estaban muy tristes y necesitaban a Harry ahí, porque él ya era como un hijo para ellos, y para él, ellos eran lo más parecido que había conocido a unos padres, mientras Ron y los otros hijos de la casa eran como sus hermanos… todos excepto Ginny, claro.

Así que, como agradecimiento y en honor al cariño que le tenía por ser su mejor amigo, su hermano, debía sentirse feliz y ser muy paciente con Ron.

Piensa en cosas felices, se decía armándose de paciencia antes de contestarle al pelirrojo.

-Sí, tú- respondió con simplicidad mientras daba vuelta a la página casi inconciente de lo enfurecido que estaba su amigo, más bien, si estaba conciente pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, así que se limitaba a ignorarlo con la calma más placentera de la que ahora era capaz de disfrutar. Y vaya que era demasiada, por lo menos para el pelirrojo que le miraba indignado en un ángulo en que el color de su cabello y su piel casi se perdían en los destellos de las paredes de su habitación.

-¡Poseso! ¡Ahora soy poseso!- ironizó soltando veneno en cada una de las palabras, y continuó con el sarcasmo mientras seguía caminando como antes, de un lado al otro de la habitación- ¡A la que le deberías decir eso es a Hermione! ¡Y mira que ella sí que está poseída! ¿Qué otra explicación le das a que se haya ido ella SOLA hasta Atlanta?

-Fue a buscar a sus padres, y fue a AUSTRALIA-susurró el moreno ignorando el "¡cómo sea!" y las demás quejas y juramentos de su energúmeno amigo.

-¡Pero se fue SOLA! ¿Lo captas? ¡SOLA!- gruñó en voz alta y pudieron escuchar el revoloteo que empezaba a armar el fantasma del ático.

-Supongo que era de esperarse, después de todo ella necesita recordarles a sus padres que es su hija, y después de un año de no verlos, pues creo que es claro que necesita de un poco de tiempo- razonó Harry con una infinita paciencia, de la que hasta él se sorprendía.

-¡Pero SOLA!- siguió Ron con pesadumbre inundándole las emociones- ¿Qué no ves que le puede pasar algo malo? ¡Y si la atacan!

-Te recuerdo, Ron, que Hermione es una de las brujas más capaces que ha conocido nuestro mundo, sin duda ella SABE cómo defenderse- susurró tranquilo mientras hojeaba la revista sin preocupación-. Además, ¿quién la va a atacar? Acuérdate que- sonrió ampliamente inundándose de orgullo por sí mismo y por todos sus conocidos, lo que dio paso a un gran sentimiento de triunfo- la guerra ya acabó; Voldemort ya está muerto- terminó con autosuficiencia, enseñándole a su amigo el título de uno de los artículos que había leído hojas atrás en la revista, escrito por Xenophilius Lovegood.

El título rezaba "El triunfo de Harry Potter sobre las garras del que no debe ser nombrado", y conforme las palabras se extendían en los largos párrafos que rodeaban fotografías en las que alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts, miembros de la orden, y aliados, sonreían y saludaban ignorando sus heridas y ropas hechas jirones. Algunos nombres estaban resaltados, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, y otros de sus grandes amigos, vivos y fallecidos.

-Voldemort ha caído, sus seguidores están aterrados, y la mayoría ya está en Azcaban, ¿quién podría atacarla?-preguntó con tono de quien pone en evidencia algo tan obvio que llega al grado de ser absurdo.

-Pero los que están libres querrán vengarse, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Hermione está en peligro y nosotros aquí sentados como si nada pasara!- atajó con dolor, tenía tanto terror de perder a Hermione… tanta necesidad de tenerla ahí y no sentir esa ansiedad, y le daba tanto miedo admitir lo que estaba pensando, porque eso lo haría más factible, más inevitable… es que aún podía sentir el peligro que se cernía por todas partes, sentía que habían dejado algo inconcluso, que aún quedaban cosas por resolver… era esa tremenda ansiedad que lo abordaba cada vez que pensaba en Hermione, algo que no comprendía, que lo sobrepasaba, que lo hacía sufrir… pero aunque lo dijera y lo repitiera en voz alta, Harry no parecía entender.

-Entiendo más de lo que crees-aseguró Harry mientras daba vueltas a la revista, con tranquilidad y es que Ginny ya le había hecho el favor de explicarle los endemoniados sentimientos de su hermano… sí, aquello había sido de gran ayuda, porque, en cierta manera, él también lo estaba sintiendo, pero cuando pensaba en alguien más… borró los pensamientos de su cabeza, todavía no era tiempo para perder la cordura y de pronto recordó el consejo que le había dado la chica Lovegood al entregarle la revista, buscando la página cambió el tema con cierta satisfacción-, ¿recuerdas cómo dijo Luna que bebíamos hacer para entender éste dibujo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño por primera vez, sin seguir de darle vueltas a la revista, con esperanza de encontrar el secreto del Knarl que se había escondido en esos disparatados trazos, obra de su amiga.

-¡Ni siquiera me escuchas!- gritó Ron con furia.

-Claro que te escucho- aseguró Potter levantando la vista con expresión dolida, ¿pues que había hecho toda esa semana sino escuchar las réplicas de su amigo, con una paciencia que realmente no le hacía justicia a su carácter, mientras se dedicaba a tratar de comprenderlo y consolarlo, pero eso era demasiado… se detuvo a sí mismo, PACIENCIA, que sabía por lo que estaba pasando, él también, y, además, le había prometido a Hermione que se iba a encargar de Ron durante el tiempo que ella no estuviera, y mira que le hubiera costado mantener esa promesa, pero estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se había quebrantado una sola vez, en todo ese tiempo.

Hacía ya una semana que Hermione se había ido, un mes desde que todo había terminado…

Todo era muy difícil, sobre la casa de los Weasley se expandía esa tristeza sofocante que nace después de una tragedia como la que había vivido la familia: la pérdida de Fred, uno de los hijos… que se acompañaba con la desgracia de otras muertes de seres queridos como Tonks, Lupin…

Después de un mes, las cosas seguían siendo sombrías, Hermione y Harry se habían quedado para ayudar, para estar con la familia, para apoyarlos, para entristecerse ellos también, eso, para desdicha del chico de ojos esmeralda, había sido lo único que habían hecho, de manera que no se había dado tiempo para hablar con Ginny y, para su ahora infortunio, Ron tampoco lo había hecho con Granger.

-Es que aún no habían hablado cuando Hermione se fue- le había consolado Ginny cuando, harto del comportamiento de Ron, les había confesado en secreto a ella, Luna y Neville, la gran frustración en la que el pelirrojo lo había inundado al día siguiente de que su amiga se fuera en busca de sus padres-. Es obvio que sienta que hay algo inconcluso, sobre todo si está pensando en ella: es que con todo esto, pues nadie ha tenido tiempo de resolver situaciones sentimentales como esas- había susurrado, como excusándolos a ellos dos también, mientras Neville y Luna compartían una mirada de complicidad.

-Se hace tarde, Luna- había sugerido Longbottom mientras miraba el claro cielo que evidenciaba su pobre excusa.

-Sí- había coincidido Luna como si no fuese absurdo, dado que era temprano y ambos podían llegar a su casa en menos de quince segundos apareciéndose a la hora que se les pegara la gana, pero Harry les miró inquisitivamente, es que Ron no estaba y el se quedaría solo con Ginny, algo que de entrada le gustaba, pero no estaba seguro de qué pasaría y eso le daba un poco de temor…

Sí, aunque ni él mismo se lo creía, era temor lo que le nacía cuando pensaba en hablar de nuevo con Ginny, a solas, temor de arruinarlo todo.

-Lo que pasa es que he invitado a Neville a una cacería de knarls junto con mi papá y Dean- había asegurado la chica con su soñadora voz mientras rebuscaba en su gran bolso morado en el que sobresalían un trío de alas torpemente adheridas por ningún lado-. Aquí está- había sonreído mientras sacaba un número atrasado de "El quisquilloso"-, es el que se publicó cuando mi papá salió de Azcaban, de hace tres semanas, me pidió que te lo diera, pero, bueno, no han habido los mejores momentos, pero ahora ya estamos todos más tranquilos, ¿no? Hay muchos artículos interesantes, yo he escrito un par de ellos… busca el tesoro del knarl, seguro que ese será el que te dé más ayuda en estos momentos- había dicho mientras le mostraba cómo doblar el papel y apuntarlo en la dirección correcta para develar una frase, luego había tomado la varita de detrás de su oreja y con un leve susurro, los dobleces desaparecieron- Lo tienes que hacer tú, si no, no te ayudará de verdad, porque cada quien tiene su propio tesoro- había dicho antes de desaparecerse junto con Neville, dejándolos solos a él y a Ginny.

Pero antes de que se pudiera decidir a decir cualquier cosa, Ron había entrado fastidiado junto a su madre por la cerca del frente. Llevaba un montón de bolsas que Harry había hecho levitar para ayudarle a llevarlas adentro.

-¿De verdad crees que ella está bien?- preguntó Ron trayéndolo de vuelta al presente y continuó al ver que Harry no le había entendido en lo más mínimo- ¡Hermione! ¿Estará bien?

Harry dio un largo suspiro mientras se erguía y repetía como quien le está enseñando la tabla de multiplicar del número uno a alguien por septuagésima ocasión consecutiva, utilizando manzanitas y todo su arme de paciencia.

-Definitivamente, ella está bien, además- sonrió más para sí mismo, pues la idea le daba esperanzas de que pronto se acabaría su martirio- ella regresa mañana.

El rostro de Ron se relajó y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios mientras entrecerraba sus azules ojos.

-Tienes razón- se convenció-, ahora sólo queda comer, por algún extraño motivo tengo mucha hambre…

"Quizás sea por el esfuerzo que has hecho al gritarme éstas tres horas" pensó Harry, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, no pretendía darle más motivos a Ron para que se pusiese a gritarle como energúmeno de nuevo, ahora que su paciencia ya se había agotado y también le había entrado hambre.

Harry tomó la revista casi sin darse cuenta y siguió a su amigo mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta el comedor, de dónde ya se olían las habituales fragancias que despedían las deliciosas cenas preparadas por Molly Weasley.

Pero al entrar en la cocina, para sorpresa de Harry, no era la mamá de Ron quien cocinaba.


	2. Chapter 2: GINNY Y HARRY

Capítulo 2: HARRY Y GINNY

Al entrar en la cocina, para sorpresa de Harry, no era la mamá de Ron quien cocinaba.

Los castaños ojos de Ginny Weasley le miraron con una sonrisa mientras hacía aparecer los platos repletos de comida en la mesa en la que ya se encontraban sentados Percy, George y Charlie, sin señales de sus padres.

-Se han ido a San Mungo- les recordó Charlie mientras comía lentamente lo que su hermana le había servido-, para acompañar a Bill y Fleur- dijo haciendo notar a Harry que los dos aludidos tampoco estaban, y es que el joven matrimonio había estado cenando con ellos casi todos los días, desde que había pasado lo de Fred, pero ese día, las dos parejas se habían ido a una visita a los miembros de la orden, en la que no los habían incluido para no abarrotar la sala de estar, y es que hubiesen sido muchos, demasiados.

Harry se sentó entre George y Ron, e inmediatamente se arrepintió: últimamente, y por razones obvias, el pobre muchacho había perdido su humor, casi no hablaba y no salía de su habitación a menos que fuese obligado por Charlie, quien al parecer se había quedado únicamente para lidiar con la depresión de él y Percy, que, para sorpresa de todos, tampoco hablaba mucho ahora que se había mudado de regreso.

Percy solía dedicar monosílabos como respuestas a todos los intentos que los demás hacían para incitarle a hablar, pero su actitud era muy diferente. Ahora sonreía más, abrazaba y besaba mucho a sus hermanos, a sus padres, y, para su sorpresa, también a Harry, además de que todo el tiempo que no pasaba trabajando en el ministerio (tenía un nuevo puesto en la oficina de regulación del uso de magia en menores -nótese que cambió el nombre, por ciertas personitas que habían hecho mal uso de la ley de prohibición en el pasado-, en el cual gastaba más de la mitad del día, redactando nuevas reglas y haciendo lo que quiera que hicieran ahí), lo pasaba tratando de estar con George, como si buscara encontrar a Fred también, algo que no le facilitaba nada la vida a su hermano menor.

-Te ha quedado delicioso- aseguró Harry para llamar la atención de Ginny, aun cuando ni siquiera lo había probado, pero estaba seguro de ello, y se dio gusto al comprobar que su suposición no era errónea.

-Gracias- sonrió la pelirroja mientras se sentaba frente suyo-. ¿Aún llevas la revista que te dio Luna?

Harry se dio cuenta de que señalaba el número de "El Quisquilloso" que había dejado sobre la mesa.

-¡Ah! Es que no he podido descubrir cómo le hizo Luna… es que no me acuerdo…

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Charlie un tanto feliz porque por fin se distraían en algo que empezaba a ablandar el ambiente.

-Es un juego tonto que inventó Luna- recitó Ron mientras se servía más pastel de carne-… algo de encontrar el tesoro del knarl. Harry se ha obsesionado con él y no suelta la revista desde hace cinco días…

-Es que tengo curiosidad- se defendió Potter mientras le abría la página a Charlie para que éste viera el juego.

George y Percy parecieron interesarse también.

-No parece complicado- aseguró el pelirrojo que llevaba gafas, mientras se fijaba con curiosidad en el extraño dibujo que se mostraba en la página sin instrucciones y bajo el único título que rezaba "El tesoro del Knarl, algo que sólo tú puedes encontrar".

-Es uno de esos juegos en los que tienes que hacer dobleces para encontrar una frase oculta- susurró George que también se había asomado para verlo.

-Lo sé- aseguró Harry un poco desanimado-, pero es que no sé cómo empezar a doblarlo, y no me he atrevido a empezar a doblar, por si arruino el dibujo o qué sé yo…

-¿Cuándo lo hayas hecho, me la prestas?- preguntó George muy interesado.

-Si quieres te la presto ahora, mira que yo ya estoy hasta el cuello de ese juego- sonrió divertido, pero George negó con la cabeza, moviéndola con parsimonia de un lado a otro.

-Mejor cuando ya hayas encontrado tu tesoro- dijo sin que los demás le entendieran-. Creo que te urge más a ti que a mí- sonrió para tranquilidad de sus hermanos, pero no hizo bromas, ni nada parecido, solo se levantó y subió las escaleras seguido de Percy.

-Sería interesante- dijo Charlie, que también estaba confundido como los demás, pero se limitó a devolverle la revista a Harry y suspirar como quien ha estado seguro de que después de una gran tormenta, podría descansar un poco, pero se encuentra con que la lluvia sigue su curso.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Ron, pero no esperó respuesta y se levantó para seguir el camino que habían tomado sus otros hermanos en lo que Charlie se decidía a ir también.

-Ahora vengo para ayudarte con los platos- le dijo a Ginny en un tono de cansancio.

-No te preocupes, yo le ayudo- aseguró Harry sintiéndose inútil de pronto.

Charlie asintió agradeciendo que Harry se ofreciera.

De pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez desde el intento fallido de Luna y Neville por hacerle un favor, ahora, Ginny y él se encontraban completamente solos en la cocina, y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella… pero, ahora no sabía qué decir.

Se sintió frustrado; después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, había estado seguro de saber qué era lo que le quería decir, pero ahora su mente estaba en blanco y no encontraba la forma de poner en palabras lo que sentía… patéticamente, después de todo lo que habían vivido… de todo lo que había querido decir… ¡ahora no podía atar ni un solo cabo!

Juntos mandaron a fregar los platos con el agitar de sus varitas, pero, un momento después, cuando se quedaron e silencio mientras vigilaban el proceso, Harry deseó con toda su alma haberlo hecho como muggle, y es que al menos así hubiera estado haciendo algo y tendría una excusa para distraerse y habría una razón para no hablar.

-Creo que simplemente lo tienes que doblar como te nazca- dijo Ginny, como si hubieran tenido una larga conversación con la que continuaba después de un corto respiro.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry entre confuso y aliviado de que ella empezara la conversación.

-El dibujo- señaló ella sin inmutarse mientras se acercaba para tomar la revista del lugar en que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?- preguntó tomando la revista de manos de la chica.

-Sólo dóblala- le dijo simplemente, sentándose en la mesa e invitándolo a que se sentara frente a ella: los platos se habían terminado de lavar y ahora se acomodaban, ya secos, en sus lugares, gracias a un nuevo agitar de la varita de la pelirroja-. No creo que Luna lo haya doblado con algún método, no se estaba fijando en lo que hacía, más bien lo hizo como si fueran movimientos al azar.

Harry se quedó mirándola y asintió, sentándose frente a ella, mientras recordaba las palabras de Luna.

"… porque cada quien tiene su propio tesoro".

Comenzó a doblar sin fijarse realmente en lo que hacía, hasta que dejó la hoja doblada en un triángulo que se estiraba aún pegado a las otras páginas de la revista. Contuvo la respiración: el dibujo de Luna comenzaba a desaparecer cediendo el lugar a dos pequeños párrafos que se escribían bajo una también nueva leyenda que rezaba "La sabiduría del knarl ha decidido regalarte éste tesoro a ti".

¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Había encontrado el mugroso tesoro!

Sonrió mientras se apresuraba a leer los dos párrafos en silencio, pero su sonrisa fue desapareciendo mientras avanzaba, ¿Qué era eso?

"Las promesas hechas en el silencio son aquellas de las que jamás te debes olvidar y las que debes cumplir primero.

Después de todo, no hay porqué temer, cuando dentro de tu corazón sabes qué es lo que deseas, sólo debes alzar la vista y hablar al compás de tus latidos, tus palabras saldrán solas, porque dentro de ti ya sabes qué es lo que quieres. Simplemente hazte caso".

Harry frunció el entrecejo, quizás eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero de alguna manera… sentía que Luna se había metido en sus pensamientos, y eso le pareció… bueno, ¿¡cómo le había hecho esa chica para saberlo!

De pronto se sintió resuelto a hacer caso de aquella frase tonta, y "alzó la vista hacia Ginny, intentando deshacerse de sus debilidades, de su temor, para hablar, para dejar que las palabras fluyeran solas y dijeran lo que ya sabían ambos".

-¿Dice algo interesante?- preguntó Ginny al encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda.

-Te amo- dijo sin creérselo él mismo, claro que sabía lo que le acababa de decir, pero, ¿de dónde se había sacado el valor para decirlo en voz alta? No importaba, porque aún tenía cosas que decir, y no pensaba detenerse-. He estado todo este tiempo deseando estar a tu lado, queriendo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… y es que te necesito, y aunque parezca egoísta, necesito que me necesites, porque…

Ginny se acercó y evitó que continuara con su tonta perorata, quitándole los anteojos lo besó suavemente en la boca, rozando sus labios entre los escalofríos de ambos, jugueteando con su lengua, en una deliciosa descarga de emociones, en la que ella sí podía respirar (la chica tenía práctica, a diferencia del moreno, que aunque no quería aceptarlo, se estaba quedando sin aire).

Se separaron para que él respirara agitadamente, y de pronto se sintió un poco tonto, pero ella le puso los lentes y la pudo ver sonriendo, a su Ginny, sonriéndole sólo a él, porque no había nadie más ahí, nadie más que ellos dos, cada uno con el sabor de los labios del otro en los suyos, con sus dedos entrelazados en un jugueteo de cálidas y lentas caricias.

No hubo necesidad de más, con sus miradas fijas el uno en el otro supieron que, así como sus manos, sus vidas estaban entrelazadas para siempre, ahora sus vidas eran una sola, al compás de la misma respiración, de los mismos latidos.

-Ah… mal momento- aseguró Ron un poco sonrojado mientras salía de la cocina.

-P-perdón, no sabíamos que interrumpíamos- dijo Charlie entre sorprendido y feliz mientras seguía a su hermano menor-, pero continúen, por favor, hagan de cuenta que no entramos a… bueno, sólo sigan…

Harry miró a Ginny sintiendo que el color cereza también lo inundaba a él, pero ella tenía una vista limpia y su rostro relajado demostraba lo feliz y divertida que estaba.

Su radiante sonrisa lo contagió mientras ella se levantaba y se acurrucaba bajo su abrazo en el andar al patio, buscando su privacidad.

Rieron, hablaron, como si el pasado año no hubiera ocurrido, como si aún estuvieran en Hogwarts, siendo felices, pero esta vez no había nada que se interpusiera en su camino, no habían profecías raras, mortífagos, horrocruxes, reliquias… ni siquiera estaba Voldemort para fastidiarle.

Ahora sabían, y estaban más seguros que antes.

Ya no había nada que los separara.


	3. Chapter 3: RON Y HERMIONE

Capítulo 3: RON Y HERMIONE

El muchacho pensó con indignación que había sido una mala idea el ofrecerse a ayudar a su hermano mayor. Para cuando habían llegado, George se las había arreglado para deshacerse de Percy y se había encerrado en su habitación dejando al otro fuera.

-¡Eh, George! Ábrenos- exigió Charlie mientras Ron se encogía de hombros mirando con tristeza la expresión de Percy.

-No está ahí- dijo el hermano de gafas, con la voz ronca, tenía la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba hablar-… sólo… sólo quiero ayudar…

-Pero es que no le dejas solo- rezongó Ron que, habiendo tratado al "emo" en que a veces se convertía su mejor amigo, podía comprender un poco mejor a su hermano.

Después de todo, Ron también comprendía que todos necesitamos nuestro espacio para pensar, para estar solos… y es que a veces la soledad es la mejor compañía.

Pero a George no lo habían dejado estar solo en todo ese largo mes.

Charlie les miró como riñéndoles: se habían olvidado de lo más importante.

-Si George no está en su habitación, ¿Dónde está?

-Oí un estallido, creo que se desapareció… pero no sé a dónde se fue-respondió Percy con tristeza.

-No se pudo desaparecer porque los encantamientos que rodean la casa no lo permiten- dijo Ron complacido por su propio conocimiento.

-¿Estás bien, George?- preguntó Charlie acercándose a la puerta y tocando con los nudillos, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Yo la abro- se apresuró Ron sacando su varita al ver a Charlie intentando el mismo ademán, se preparó y en cuanto abrió la boca…

-¡No se atrevan!- gritó George desde el otro extremo. Estaba enojado. Mucho.

-¿Estás bien?- repitió Charlie con preocupación.

-Sólo quiero dormir- aseguró más tranquilo al notar el tono de voz de su hermano mayor, no quería preocuparlos, sólo… quería estar solo, nada más eso.

-Está bien, ya nos vamos- asintió Charlie mientras miraba con su rostro pecoso a sus hermanos y centrándose en Percy dijo con tranquilidad-, tú también vete a la cama, mañana trabajas desde temprano, ¿verdad? Nosotros esperamos a papá y mamá.

Le empujó por las escaleras y dejaron a George encerrado.

-¿Bajamos a la cocina?- preguntó Ron sin saber qué hacer y su hermano asintió.

Descendieron desanimados, en silencio, pero cuando entraron…

Ron creyó que la sangre se le iba a salir de las venas, sintió la cara arderle a la vista… ¿Qué hacía Harry? Pero inmediatamente lo supo… y vio el error en sus sentimientos, después de todo… bueno, eso ya había quedado aclarado.

Sintió que Charlie chocaba con su espalda y recordó que él no sabía nada…

-Ah… mal momento- aseguró Ron un poco sonrojado mientras salía de la cocina, haciendo señas para que su hermano mayor lo siguiera.

-P-perdón, no sabíamos que interrumpíamos- dijo Charlie entre sorprendido y feliz mientras seguía a su hermano menor-, pero continúen, por favor, hagan de cuenta que no entramos a… bueno, sólo sigan…

Ron sonrió mientras escuchaba cómo en la cocina se abría la puerta.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, y miró a su hermano

-Vaya- susurró Charlie-, bueno, es que yo… no me lo imaginé siquiera, es que ellos… bueno, ¡ni siquiera se miraban!

Su hermano se rió, ya habría tiempo para que Charlie se diera cuenta, o para que alguien le contara lo de aquel par de tórtolos, pero él no abriría la boca: le bastaba quedarse así, porque se sentía feliz por su amigo y su hermana, de pronto sabía que todo estaría bien para ellos dos, y se sintió celoso porque no sabía si sería igual con Hermione y él.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Charlie con su incansable paciencia y preocupación, pero Ron negó-. Vamos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- le animó.

-Hermione- atinó a decir el más joven con cierta sorpresa de sí mismo, pero su hermano mayor pareció comprender al instante sin necesidad de más palabras, así que se quedó callado, esperando, quizás un consejo, quizás una riña.

Pero no sucedió nada: durante los siguientes minutos, Charlie se dedicó a mirarle en silencio, como esperando inspiración divina para poder decir lo que su hermano necesitaba oír y no meter la pata…

No sabía si había pasado un cuarto de hora o media vida, pero los dos seguían callados, y él no se atrevía a decir más… estaba cansado, dolido, desesperanzado… todo era tan difícil…

-¡Eh, RON!- se oyó el grito de Harry desde la cocina, y ambos hermanos dieron un respingo simultáneo-. ¿A qué no adivinas qué?

El chico de ojos azules se miró las manos mientras deseaba matar a su amigo, ¿qué sería tan importante que no lo dejaba en paz? ¿Acaso no estaba muy ocupado con Ginny? Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era un alivio, lo estaba rescatando de su deplorable "charla" con Charlie…

-¿Qué?-preguntó mientras le nacía un pequeño dejo de curiosidad.

-Que regresé- susurró una voz familiar a su lado y entonces, Ron sintió como su rostro se iluminaba, encontrándose tan cerca de ella, con sus labios a tan corta distancia, esos rosados labios de los que aún no podía olvidar su dulce sabor.

Fue un silencio indeterminado pero satisfactorio y es que su sonrisa era demasiado hipnotizante como para atender cualquier otro asunto que no fuera ella.

Hermione le miró divertida: Ron acababa de poner esa expresión de bobo que a ella le parecía de lo más tierna, así que no pudo evitar sonreír más, le pareció más divertido aún, que su condiscípulo ni siquiera notara la torpeza con que Charlie había alcanzado a salir de la habitación, medio avergonzado, medio satisfecho.

-¿No me dirás nada?- preguntó ella socarronamente.

-Yo…

Sus palabras (realmente aún no había averiguado que le diría, pero lo iba a resolver al ruedo) fueron interrumpidas por el ligero roce de labios que le plantó antes de ir y sentarse en el sillón frente a Ron, en el lugar que había dejado libre Charlie, sin librarse de su sonrisa, ni de la azulada mirada del pelirrojo.

-Estoy muerta-susurró con cansancio.

-Pensé que regresabas mañana…

-¿Te molesta que haya regresado hoy?- preguntó interesada.

-¡No!- se apresuró-… lo contrario, es que yo…

Ron se maldijo por haberse olvidado de todos los consejos para "encantar a las brujas" justo en ese momento en que quería decir algo, aunque no sabía qué o cómo.

-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?-preguntó para salir del silencio, y la sonrisa de ella casi desapareció, pero se puso firme y la mantuvo como fuera.

-Papá y mamá estaban furiosos cuando les devolví la memoria, no entendían por qué lo había hecho- dijo tratando de darle poca importancia, pero Ron la conocía, hablar de eso le causaba mucho dolor y ella se lo estaba aguantando.

-Hermione…

-¡Está bien, todo está bien!- se apresuró captando la preocupación en la voz del muchacho y le sonrió enternecida, evitando apenas que se le salieran las lágrimas-, ya lo hemos resuelto…

-Yo… si puedo hacer algo…

Sin planearlo, sin siquiera darse cuenta, Ron se había levantado de su asiento y se había hincado frente a ella: no quería que sufriera, se le partía el corazón de sólo verla triste.

Tomó sus manos entre las de él… se sentían cálidas, tersas, suaves: le causaba un infinito placer al tacto, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que quería más… sentirla más a fondo, tenerla para él, sólo para él, sin que nada se interpusiera. Pero es que ya no había nada, ¿Qué era lo que lo detenía?

De nuevo, aquellos labios le tocaron de imprevisto, besando con ternura sus parpados, obligándolo a cerrarlos sobre sus azules ojos. Ella respiraba en su rostro y él podía sentir su calido aliento hacer contacto con su piel, provocándole un escalofrío en cada respiro, mientras su boca y nariz exploraban cada detalle de su pecosa y pálida cara.

Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado sin fuerzas y ya no sostenía las delicadas manos femeninas entre las suyas… se le habían escabullido, aferrándose a su cuello, mientras su cuerpo entero quedaba a una altura menor que cuando estaba senada en el sofá… ahora ella estaba hincada frente a él, abrazándolo mientras su desordenado cabello cobrizo raspaba las mejillas llenas de pecas.

Como pudo, se armó de todas las fuerzas que habían desaparecido, como aquel soplo de vida que le había robado esa placentera y decadente sensación, su respiración aún no se reponía, estaba agitado mientras se aferraba también a ella, acariciando su espalda, su cuello, sintiendo su firme, suave y cálido busto apretado contra su pecho…

¿Era real?, se preguntó mientras se aferraba más a ella, sin querer dejarla ir, ¿de verdad era sólo suya y de nadie más? Sí, lo era, se lo decía en cada caricia, mientras recibía los besos con que se posesionaba de ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni cómo habían hecho para mantenerse cuerdos en aquel derrame de pasión y entrega mutua, pero ahí estaban, tendidos en el sillón, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, casi fundidos de no ser por las túnicas que aún llevaban puestas.

Aquel cálido abrazo, sus manos entrelazadas… de pronto todo estaba bien, no había problemas, ni peligro alguno, el mundo era perfecto: todo lo era, así lo entendió antes de quedarse dormido, viéndola a ella descansar entre sus brazos, recargada en su pecho, con el rostro hundido en él, con la promesa silenciosa de que siempre estarían juntos.

Hasta la eternidad.


	4. Chapter 4: GEORGE

Capítulo 4: GEORGE

-¿Cuando lo hayas hecho, me la prestas?- preguntó muy interesado sin quitar la vista de la revista que Charlie tenía en sus manos.

-Si quieres te la presto ahora, mira que yo ya estoy hasta el cuello de ese juego- sonrió el moreno divertido, pero él negó con la cabeza, moviéndola con parsimonia de un lado a otro.

-Mejor cuando ya hayas encontrado tu tesoro- dijo sin que los demás le entendieran-. Creo que te urge más a ti que a mí- sonrió para tranquilizar a sus hermanos, pero no hizo bromas, no se sentía con ánimos para nada de eso, sólo se levantó y salió por la puerta hasta alcanzar el corredor: de pronto tenía muchas ganas de estar solo, sin embargo sabía que Percy lo seguiría y eso lo irritaba un poco.

Estaba plenamente convencido de que la única razón por la que Percy seguía acosándolo era porque se culpaba por la muerte de… de Fred…

Evadiendo a Percy, entró en la soledad de su antigua habitación, la que había estado ocupando. No había vuelto a la tienda, se había quedado en casa de sus padres, en parte porque sabía que los autores de sus días necesitaban que todos sus hijos estuvieran con ellos, en parte porque sentía que no tenía tantas fuerzas como para valerse por sí mismo. Definitivamente, regresar a la tienda no era una opción en ese momento.

-Ábreme la puerta, George, por favor- el tono de Percy era distinto al de siempre, no tenía esa imperativa determinación con que solía dirigirse a sus hermanos: de su voz se infería a alguien que estaba sufriendo.

De pronto George volvió a pensar que había perdido su paz, su espacio; antes no habría resultado tanto problema, nacido en una familia numerosa como la suya y compartiendo todo siempre con su gemelo… pero Fred ya no estaba, ya nada era igual.

Sintiéndose débil y pequeño se preguntó nuevamente si podría acostumbrarse a esa inmensa soledad que antes hubiera venerado. Echó una ojeada a las cajas que habían dejado ahí el día que se habían mudado… había muchas pócimas que le hubieran servido muy bien para molestar a Percy, pero no se sentía con ánimo.

Tropezó con una caja al dirigirse a la cama y dentro algo hizo reacción provocando un estallido… nuevamente se sorprendió con una triste sonrisa en los labios, recordando lo mucho que a Fred le hubiera divertido utilizar aquellos experimentales artificios que habían quedado olvidados en la habitación, mientras Percy no cesaba de llamarlo, pensando tontamente que George había tenido el valor de desaparecerse: ya ni para huir tenía fuerzas.

Se hizo un ovillo en la cama y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Percy se olvidara de él y se alejara de la habitación.

-¡Eh, George! Ábrenos- exigió Charlie, comprobando que los deseos de George estaban lejos de cumplirse.

-No está ahí- dijo Percy con la voz ronca-… sólo… sólo quiero ayudar…

-Pero es que no le dejas solo- rezongó Ron y George se sorprendió apenas de que su hermano menor hubiera madurado lo suficiente como para entenderle.

George no había estado solo en todo ese largo mes y de verdad sentía una añoranza de estarlo… por lo menos en ese momento: la casa aún conservaba la habitación que había sido de Percy, por tanto, el muchacho tenía espacio para dormir, no necesariamente tenía que pasar otra noche en la habitación que antes se compartía con Fred.

-Si George no está en su habitación, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Charlie.

-Oí un estallido, creo que se desapareció… pero no sé a dónde se fue-respondió Percy con notable tristeza y George CASI se sintió culpable.

-No se pudo desaparecer porque los encantamientos que rodean la casa no lo permiten- se escuchó como en tono de presunción, y George sospechó que Ron había pasado demasiado tiempo con Hermione.

-¿Estás bien, George?- preguntó Charlie tocando a la puerta, pero el aludido no tenía ni la más mínima intención de contestar.

-Yo la abro- se apresuró Ron, y George se paró en un impulso por detenerlos.

-¡No se atrevan!- gritó, sin darse cuenta se había parado frente a la puerta, llegando en una zancada.

Entonces notó, con base al silencio de sus hermanos, que quizá su tono había sido más feroz de lo que había intentado, pero no se arrepintió, a lo mejor se iban de una vez por todas.

-¿Estás bien?- repitió Charlie con preocupación y George se lamentó: aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, muy en el fondo lo sabía… no era el único que estaba sufriendo.

-Sólo quiero dormir- aseguró tratando de sonar tranquilo pues había notado el lastimoso tono de voz con que su hermano mayor le había hablado: no quería preocuparlos, sólo… quería estar solo, nada más eso.

-Está bien, ya nos vamos- asintió Charlie y George sintió avecinarse la paz que tanto deseaba.

Era cierto, después de tanto tiempo estaba solo… al fin solo…

Solo como había deseado, como había exigido a sus hermanos…

Completamente solo.

No le quedaba más que esperar lo inevitable: aquél dolor que, estaba seguro, acompañaría la tan esperada paz.

Volvió a recostarse, resignado.

Resultó muchísimo peor de lo que había imaginado: de pronto sentía como si le hubieran abierto el pecho, echando arsénico en los pulmones y corazón, sin dejarle respirar, mientras sus órganos escocían irremediablemente, con la apertura sin cerrar, abandonado a su suerte, sangrando… le habían extirpado la mitad de su vida, sin razón, sin compasión, y lo habían dejado tirado, resistiendo a penas, para no hacer sufrir a los que aún le importaban, pero esperando siempre el momento de la fatal caída a la realidad.

Estaba solo.

Solo como nunca había estado, como a veces había deseado, como siempre hubiera sido, como jamás habría querido, de haber sabido que perder a su hermano era el precio.

No había nadie de quien depender, nadie con quien entenderse sin palabras, nadie que supiera lo que habrían de hacer, nadie que le acompañase, nadie con quien reír, nadie con quien burlarse de alguien más, nadie que le siguiera la corriente… nadie. Porque estaba solo…

Porque estaba solo.

Pero seguía vivo, estaba seguro… los muertos no deben sentir dolor, ¡qué suerte la de Fred! Sonrió con pesar. Aunque Fred estaba muerto, George seguía con vida, pensó acurrucándose en un abrazo propio. Su corazón seguía latiendo y su respiración era acompasada, lenta, desapercibida, pero seguía ahí… aunque no pensara, aunque se negara a escuchar, a sentir, a seguir.

Todo era peor de lo que hubiera imaginado, y, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que iba a sobrevivir… poco a poco, aunque todo pareciera borroso.

-Será como una broma más, ¿verdad, Feorge?

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, no supo siquiera si se había quedado dormido en el tramo, pero la luz comenzó a inundar aquella habitación y los gallos anunciaron el amanecer desde el gallinero en el patio.

La ambarina luz del amanecer, como la de un cielo limpio y despejado, se asomaba por la ventana, iluminando a su paso cada objeto, cada rincón, venciendo poco a poco las sombras, que cada vez se hacían más débiles, más imperceptibles, y aunque aún estaban ahí, incluso sabiendo que jamás desaparecerían, George estaba seguro de que podría manejarlas.

Se sentó en la cama, y tomó una carta que había llegado la semana anterior, era de Lee Jordan, su mejor amigo: en ella se quejaba de la eterna ausencia de George, era él quien se había encargado de "Sortilegios Weasley", durante la ausencia del ahora único dueño. Le sorprendió que después de tres semanas aún siguiera al pie de guerra, encargándose de lo que los gemelos solían hacer, de lo que George debería de seguir haciendo.

Suspiró preguntándose si Lee no se habría cansado para esas alturas del partido: después de todo, había pasado ya más de un mes desde que George hubiera abandonado el local en el callejón Diagon.

Quizás era tiempo ya de regresar…

Se desperezó, aunque no se sentía particularmente cansado, pues, extrañamente, el ligero peso de su cuerpo y sus párpados le sorprendió, resultando en una increíble facilidad que demostraba todo lo contrario a lo esperado. Se bañó, se cambió, e incluso se arregló… no que tuviera mucho de donde escoger, apenas algunas túnicas que había dejado atrás cuando se mudara de casa de sus padres, pero con eso bastaba.

Bajó con cuidado de no despertar a nadie y entró en la cocina respirando profundamente.

-¿George? ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?

El aludido se sorprendió dando un respingo: buscó a la persona que lo había llamado y se impresionó aún más.

Parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, tanto o más alto de lo que lo recordaba, estaba su hermano menor, Ron, con la misma ropa que había llevado la noche anterior –tampoco era que George estuviera seguro, y es que no se había fijado mucho en el atuendo de nadie, desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero igual le daba la impresión de que así era-, aunque notablemente más desaliñado que de costumbre y con la expresión de quien tiene que enfrentar a un colacuerno húngaro sin tener el aliento de poder usar una varita para defenderse.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo- respondió sin saber si debía molestarse.

-Ah… es que yo… bueno… Hermione…

Sería poco decir que Ron estaba tan rojo como un tomate, y al parecer se daba cuenta, pues trataba a toda costa, esconder el rostro aguileño, como quien se avergüenza de haber sido encontrado _in fraganti_ en alguna sucia travesura.

-No importa- le cortó George, sin ganas de saber lo que habría estado haciendo su hermano mientras pensaba en Hermione-… pero eres demasiado impaciente, ella llega hoy en la tarde, ¿Qué no?

-Bueno, de hecho…- Ron sacudió la cabeza, como si de pronto recordara su verdadera intención sobre aquella conversación-… ¿vas a salir?

George se lo pensó un segundo y asintió resignado.

-Necesito regresar a ver cómo va la tienda… ya es hora de que empiece a trabajar también, ¿no crees?

-P… pero, ¿te vas? ¿Nada más así?- después de todo, Ron no parecía estar dispuesto a quitar el dedo del renglón y dejarlo ir en paz.

-Voy a regresar más tarde- susurró a modo de explicación.

-Ah claro, vas a regresar- repitió Ron con cierto grado de escepticismo en la voz, pero insistió, demostrando que no era esa su duda- ¿pero… estás seguro de…? Bueno, ¿estarás bien? Quizás es mejor que te acompañe o algo…

-Estoy bien, gracias- empezaba a desesperarse.

-Claro… entonces vas a seguir con lo de los sortilegios…- vaciló un instante, como si supiera que lo que estaba apunto de decir no estuviera encontrando el momento más adecuado, sin embargo, se notaba que tenía urgencia por soltarlo, hasta que al fin lo hizo-… me preguntaba si… ¡si me darías trabajo en las vacaciones!

George se quedó pasmado por largos minutos: esos meses de estar caminando por la cuerda floja mientras huían de quien-ustedes-saben, debían de haber acabado con el poco sentido común y prudencia de su hermano –aunque se hubiera esperado todo lo contrario-, desde que George estaba plenamente consciente de que últimamente se había comportado más como un zombi que como lo que había sido toda su vida, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo era que a Ron se le ocurría decirle algo así en ese momento… sin embargo, y hasta cierto punto, le pareció gracioso…lo suficiente como para que le entraran ganas de reírse un poco de su hermanito, pero…

-¿Ron?- llamó una adormilada voz femenina, que llegaba desde la sala. El aludido se sonrojó ipso facto y George comprendió por qué Hermione había sido introducida al principio de la conversación.

-Y… ¡ya voy!- respondió nervioso y añadió en un susurro sólo para George- es que, necesito el empleo para… comprar algo…

George no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Cuando regreses de Hogwarts veremos- dijo, pero Ron pareció aliviado.

-Cuídate y regresa pronto o mamá se volverá loca e irá a buscarte hasta el mismo inframundo…

-Lo haré- sonrió saliendo de la casa.

En un instante se había aparecido en el callejón Diagon, justo frente a la puerta de "Sortilegios Weasley": el lugar no había cambiado nada desde que lo hubieran abandonado para refugiarse en medio de la reciente guerra que había acabado con Harry como vencedor.

Entró.

Debía de admitir que Lee había hecho un trabajo excelente con el orden y la limpieza del lugar: todo estaba mucho mejor de lo que había estado en manos de ambos gemelos, pero seguro que ahora que él volviera a ocuparse de la tienda, las cosas volverían a estar en el acostumbrado y reconfortante desorden que tanto le agradaba.

En ese instante su atención fue capturada por un portarretratos que mostraba una foto en la que se reconoció a sí mismo al lado de su gemelo, saludando alegremente, frente a la tienda, en lo que había sido el día de apertura, en algún tiempo en que las cosas iban bien para el conocimiento público, cuando pocos se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría en el mundo, cuando George aún tenía dos orejas, cuando Fred… estaba vivo…

-¡¿George?

La inconfundible voz de Lee Jordan le llegó mezclando tonos entre la sorpresa y la alegría.

-Hola, Lee- respondió sin mucho ánimo: de pronto empezaba a sentirse muy culpable, sólo de ver el demacrado rostro de su amigo, en el que se pronunciaban unas marcadas ojeras, signos de que se había estado esforzando de más para hacer un trabajo que no era su responsabilidad.

-E… ¡estás bien!- sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia él-… hemos estado muy preocupados porque no contestabas las cartas y no querías recibirnos…

-¿Hemos?

-Sí, Angelina y yo… estábamos a punto de abrir, cuando escuchamos ruidos y creí… ¡pero eres tú!

George se fijó en el callejón. Quizás era más tarde de lo que había pensado, porque el callejón empezaba a llenarse de gente, algo que él no había notado al llegar.

-¡George!

El chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de verse atrapado en un calido abrazo, rodeado de un dulce olor floral, proveniente de los rizados cabellos oscuros que ahora rozaban su rostro y sus sentidos.

-¡Tonto! ¿Por qué no nos habías querido recibir? ¡He estado tan preocupada por ti!- gritó Angelina sin soltarse de él.

George parpadeó confuso y abstraído, pero no le duró mucho.

-¡Para ya, Angelina! ¿O pretendes dejarme sordo? Perdí la oreja, ¡no el oído!-se rió.

-No es gracioso- aseguró Angelina soltándolo al fin y mirándolo entre confundida, molesta y complacida.

-Supongo que he perdido la práctica- reconoció sonriendo, sintiéndose feliz de pronto.

-Entonces tendremos que empezar a practicar de nuevo, ¿verdad? Al fin que hay muchas víctimas en el mundo- rió Lee, contagiando a George, de pronto empezaba a hacer algunos planes para divertirse a costa de lo que acababa de ver esa mañana –involucrados Ron y Hermione- y se sentía extasiado con la idea de diversión que eso le traía.

Angelina meneó la cabeza, con una resignada sonrisa.

-No cambias.

-Claro que no- sonrió, esta vez con más facilidad, y miró al portarretratos sin cambiar la expresión-, porque la vida es un juego en el que hay que divertirse, ¿verdad, Fred?

-Vale, vale… pero también hay que trabajar, mira que mantener esto en marcha nos ha costado bastante a Lee y a mi, ¡ya va siendo hora de que te pongas a hacer tu parte!- sonrió Angelina mientras lo arrastraba a la trastienda.

-Más te vale divertirte por dos de ahora en adelante, ¿eh, Gred?- susurró una voz, enmarcada con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Ha sido suficiente?- preguntó una aguda vocecita al lado de la borrosa figura transparente.

-Sí, porque las cosas están mejorando- el rostro pecoso hizo una mueca de satisfacción, mientras se pasaba la mano por los rojos cabellos-. Ahora sé, que todo va a estar bien.

-¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?- insistió la vocecita, proveniente de un bello ser totalmente vestido de blanco.

-No, creo que no… pero no estaba de más comprobarlo con mis propios ojos, ¿no lo crees, angelito?

-Es hora de irnos.

-Vale, vale… me apuro…

Susurró sin poder evitar el mirar atrás, pero le tranquilizó la radiante sonrisa que su hermano portaba.

Sin duda, la vida es una broma de la que hay que reírse sin restricciones, el más divertido de los juegos, y vale la pena ser jugado.


End file.
